degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Turned Out (1)
Turned Out (1) is first half of the two part seventh episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 31, 2005 in Canada, and on November 18, 2005. Summary Liberty and J.T. are back together and are looking to buy an apartment. J.T. finds a solution to earning money by working in the drug business with Jay, but what will it cost him? Meanwhile, Peter has started to like Emma and she's not sure how she feels. She covers up her confusion by letting Manny arrange a date between her and Derek. Main Plot Liberty and J.T. are back together. They are looking to buy an apartment, so J.T. starts stealing Oxycodone from the pharmacy he works at to sell with Jay. Liberty finds out and breaks up with him. Sub Plot Peter has started to like Emma but she's not sure how she feels. She covers up her confusion by letting Manny arrange a date between her and Derek. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Turned Out" by Paul McCartney. *Peter and Emma go on their first date. |-| Gallery= turned-out-pt-1-1.jpg turned-out-pt-1-2.jpg turned-out-pt-1-10.jpg turned-out-pt-1-11.jpg turned-out-pt-1-12.jpg 21341234scdafsadf.jpg afdasdfdsgfdgxvc.jpg all fap.jpg chicken i love.jpg dfhfgh4e.jpg dunfapity.jpg embarassssssss.jpg fap fap jay.jpg fap te fap.jpg lookatle.jpg nodoubttttit.jpg sputhern.jpg watertribefap.jpg Uhyuiy.png 7898uio.png 879.png 87yu.png uyuiyuio.png uhy789uio.png Tumblr0z8qcO7n1qc1tpr.jpg TO-0001.jpg TO-0002.jpg TO-0003.jpg TO-0004.jpg TO-0005.jpg 3443w.png 3535.png 0-90-.png 5434ddd.png 09809d.png 6754dds.png 564da.png 4535d.png Sdgl.jpg Tumblr lx0z46hJoF1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lx0zd7heFS1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lx0z6110Sc1qc1tpr.jpg 17-brucas59.jpg Jay season 5.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Libby Adams as Madison *Anne Anglin as Mrs. Cooney *David Bolt as Mr. McKay *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Bobby Manning as Floor director *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Caroline Tsuruda as Megan *Mark Wilson as Landlord Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :(While J.T. and Liberty are at the doctor's office) :Liberty: (the baby's being shown on a monitor) How does he or she look? :J.T.: (looking obviously uncomfortable) I don't know. I can't. :Liberty: J.T. (whispers) Please. :(J.T. slowly moves so he's across from the monitor & the doctor points at the screen, indicating where the baby is) :J.T.: It-it looks...real. :J.T. (to Toby): Well, there's two solutions to my problems, my carefree friend. Mochachino and adoption. :Toby: Adoption? Wow. You, uh... sure Liberty will go for that? :J.T.: She's fifteen! It's the only thing that makes sense. :Ms. Sauve (to Liberty about her pregnancy): So. who knows? :Liberty: Only my brother and Toby. :Ms. Sauve: Not your parents? Liberty, you're six months pregnant. :Liberty: I know, Ms. Suave, but my father. There's no way I can tell him. Mrs. Sauve: So you've just been hiding it? :Liberty: Absolutely. I want to carry this baby to full term, but afterwards... :'''J.T.: Liberty, there is no afterwards. But what about adoption? :Ms. Sauve: I can refer you to an agency. :J.T.: Yes, that's perfect. We're in. :Liberty: We? J.T., you broke up with me. :J.T.: Yep, but I'm still the father. If you decide to keep this baby, it becomes my problem as well. :J.T.: So what now, Mrs. Suave? Pregnancy yoga, lamaze class? :Ms. Sauve: Make a doctor's appointment? At this point, the health of the baby is paramount. (J.T. and Liberty nod) :J.T. (to his grandmother about Libery's pregnancy): Well, we're going to be parents. :J.T.'s Grandmother: James Tiberius, do you have any idea what it takes to raise a child? You are far too young! :J.T.: Well.. I thought that you could help us. I mean, you raised Mom and me. :J.T.'s Grandmother: And I'm not planning to spend my retirement going through it again! |-| Featured Music= *''"Basement Apartment"'' - Sarah Harmer *''"Blue Sky"'' - Johnny Douglas Jr. *''"Boom"'' - Johnny Douglas Jr. *''"This is Life"'' - Quad |-| Links= *Watch Turned Out (1) on YouTube *Watch Turned Out (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes